O Christmas Tree
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Movie Verse An account of yearly favorite transformers learning just what Christmas is all about. Year 4 Up!
1. The Tree in Tranquility Square

**_O Christmas Tree_**

**_Chapter 1_**

The Tree in Tranquility Square

The weather had changed over the last few months. Bumblebee had noticed that the music on the radio had changed as well. Some were still the same, but there was also these songs mentioned mistletoes, Christmas trees, presents, and some guy wearing red named Santa Claus. His wifi was messed up at the moment thanks to the cloud cover, and the snow all over the ground. Bumblebee shivered involuntarily as the freezing cold water seeped down into his joints. He's much like a nice warm wash, and some warm energon. But at the moment he was waiting, ever so patiently for Sam to exit the mall he and Mikeala had walked into earlier.

He heard a honk behind him and he smiled inwardly when he noticed the Lennox family had pulled in. Ironhides bulky vehicle form moved into the parking space next to him. Sarah walked out of the passenger door.

"Hey Bumblebee. Sam inside?" She asked while pulling out the stroller, and the baby carrier. Annebelle laying fast asleep in heavy blankets, and coats.

"Yes Mrs. Lennox." Bumblebee answered kindly. Will rounded the front of the car.

"We're here to let Anne see Santa." Will said playing with the sleeping infants cheek. Her face screwed up just a bit as she woke up.

"Santa? I've heard a little bit about this...Santa." Ironhide said.

"You humans want this unknown man come into your house while your asleep? What if he kidnaps Annebelle and tries to kill you?" Ironhide asked getting a bit over protective of the infant who had wormed he way into his spark.

"Oh Ironhide Santa Claus isn't real, he's a myth. Something to tell the kids stories about. Its fun too." Sams voice called from across the street where they all stood. Bumblebee thought of this for a second.

"So you...lie, to your Sparkling?" He asked. Will chuckled and looked down at Annebelle.

"Its not exactly a lie Bee. Its just a story we tell children to fuel the imagination. Kids love it." Will said and started to push the buggy toward the mall.

"Well be back out in a bit Hide." Will called over his shoulder as Sarah followed throwing the diaper bag over her shoulder.

"You three be careful on the roads you hear me?" She told Sam, Mikaela, and Bee.

"Yes Mame." Bumblebee said.

_"These humans are crazy."_ Ironhide said to Bumblebee through there connection.

(((0)))

Sam took the wheel pretending to drive as he drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel to the son 'Jingle Bell Rock.' Bumblebee rather liked the song, it had a bit of a bounce to it. Mikeala was singing some words to it, but not all of them. Almost as if she knew only a few pieces of the song.

"So where to?" Bumblebee asked. Sam smiled and looked at Mikeala.

"To the Christmas Tree in Tranquility Square." Sam said and Mikeala giggled.

"Whats a...Christmas tree? I've looked it up in a few Holiculture web sites and they haven't a listing for such a think." Bumblebee said and stopped at a red light watching a horse and buggy go by. Bells on its sides and the man had a holly plant on his hat.

"Has our presence here mad everyone go...weird." He asked seeing a woman wearing tincle in her hair.

"No Bee. This is the best time of year for humans. Christmas marks the birth of our Gods son Jesus. Instead of him getting presents, and cake, he wants us all to be happy and give each other presents." Mikeala explained.

"As for what a Christmas tree is. You'll just have to find out. " Sam put in and continued to pretend to drive.

A few more miles down the road Sam asked Bumblebee to park nearby. To Bumblebees astonishment there was a huge Christmas tree with very few ornaments, and a few packages underneath.

"Is that a Christmas tree." Bumblebee whispered so none of the families could hear him.

"Yup."

"Its just an ordinary pine tree." Bumblebee said

"What is the purpose of decorating it? Why are those boxes under it?" Bumblebees questions just went on and on as he watched a few people walk by placing either a blue, or a pink package under, some put both, and added an ornament to the tree.

"The building next to the tree is an orphanage Bee. Those children don't get a lot of help throughout the year. They're very young, and hardly have any toys. They don't even have the money to cut, and decorate there own Christmas tree." Sam explained and Mikeala walked toward the tree as Sam continued to explain watching her place an ornament on the tree and smiled.

"So each year my mom and dad buy the tree for them. Ever since they were in Highschool a tree had been bought for this orphanage. The biggest on the lot. The community comes together to buy a toy or two for these kids. If you put an ornament on the tree you make a wish for them. Each day is a trial for them, hopes are fulfilled when they get adopted, hopes are shattered cause there not. What little bit of comfort we can give them is a hope for just one more year. To show that someone out there cares for them." Sam said and smiled as Mikeala came back and took his hand kissing him on the cheek.

"Even if it is...just an ornament to us. Its another piece of hope for there future." Sam said and looked into Mikealas eyes.

"That makes a lot of sense Sam. Probably the most sense that you've ever spoken since I met you." Bumblebee said. Sam smiled and walked forward placing an ornament on the tree and stood back pulling a second out and looked at Bumblebee holding it up.

"This ones yours Bee. Where do you want it?" Sam said holding up a wooden home made ornament of the Autobot symbol.

"Next to yours Sam. Always next to you." He said proudly. The snow began to fall slowly as Sam placed the home made ornament next to his and smiled.

"There you go Bee. Some more hope from us." Sam said and patted the hood affectinatly.


	2. A Christmas Tree On Base

_**Authors Notes: Hey All. Its been a year since I wrote something on this one. Which is okay because everyones been very patient with me. Thank you for the reviews. Have a happy Holidays. Stay safe, and have fun ;)**_

_thinking_

**comlink**

_**O' Christmas Tree**_

_**Chapter 2**_

A Christmas Tree on Base

"What...is that?" A gruff voice echoed throughout the cold concret hanger that was being used for the Autobot base. A pair of mitted hands were putting small orniments onto the christmas tree.

"Its a Christmas tree Ratchet." Mikaela said and smiled up at her medic mentor. She had been living in the base since she had to move out of her house since she lost her job.

"Yes...I see its a tree, but why are you putting junk in it and why have you placed it inside?" He asked. He bent down touching the top of the Christmas tree he jumped when he heard a crack and the Christmas tree went crooked.

"Ratchet!" Mikaela stomped her foot, her hands on her hips.

"That...just wasn't nice." She said Ratchet scanned her seeing her heat levels rising.

"Mikaela your leaking..." He said and reached for her. She backed up and burst into tears.

"You have no idea how hard it is to get a tree. Specially with no money to get them." she said and sobbed into her hands.

"Ratchet your really insensitive." Bumblebee said picking up Mikaela and walked her outside for some fresh air.

"Ratchet?" Ironhide clapped him on the back.

"You really got yourself into some deep slag." He said and walked out himself to watch over the little fleshling who had pretty much found her way into his spark. Which seemed to be a habit lately.

"What did I do?" Ratchet asked and looked at the tree and sighed as he looked around at Optimus who shook his head.

"Whatever it is you'd better fix it. That femme human is very angry with you...and sad." He said and went back to working on the computer

**'Bumblebee your close to the humans...whats with the...tree?**' Ratchet asked over the comlink. He was really confused about the whole tree situation.

_'It was just a dumb pine tree wasn't it?'_ He thought to himself and looked down at the tree laying on the ground lights still blinking pleasantly white. Not to bright, just enough to see that they were in fact on.

**'Its a Christmas tree. Christmas is a human holiday for there gods son...Sam says its for his creation day.'**

**'Oh so there gods son is pretty much like Optimus then?'**

**'Ratchet we're not sure Optimus was spawned by Primus.'** Bumblebee laughed.

**'well apparently this holiday means a lot to most humans. It means a great deal to Mikaela because it means her father is coming home.'** Bumblebee said and walked into the base continuing there conversation with speech.

"Yeah but whats with the tree?" Ratchet asked. Bumblebee leaned over.

"Its there symbol of peace and happiness...hope Sam says." Bumblebee said.

"So its pretty much useless." Ratchet asked.

"You are sparkless!" Bumblebee said and growled.

_**(((o)))**_

Later on that night as Mikaela lay sleeping in the bed he had pieced together with old metal and placed soft cloth in the center for a matress. On the other side of her was the broken tree. The one Ratchet had broken...Ratchet stood over it.

"I haven't had much to hope for...the war seems to drag on and everything I once had is gone." He sighed.

"I guess what I'm saying is...you've given all of us something to be hopeful for...you coming in and..." He chuckled for a second.

"Invading my medical bay with your college books of human medical practices...you were helping. Thank you...your all I wanted for...this human holiday called christmas. A...Although the human music...I don't care for..." He said and backed up replacing the tree with another one.

One less lovely looking, pieces of welded metals placed on string shone off the christmas lights flickered as if it were a flashlight on a cd.

Mikaela turned over and smiled. "Love you too Ratchet." She curled back into the blankets trying to keep warm in the nippy air. Ratchet smiled down at her. A smile he hadn't shown in a very long time. A secret smile...only for her.

* * *

**_Well theres another chapter. It'll probably be another year before I put up another one. Just so you know there isn't anything between Ratchet and Mikaela its just the way its writin. Ratchet seems all mean and grumpy...but he's a good bot. *Huggles him.* _**


	3. Santa's comin to town

_**Author's Notes: **__Yes another year has passed and here is yet another short for you on Ironhide finding out about Santa. Also thank you for your support and demands for another chapter. I'm sure their will be yet another one next year just in time for the holidays. Also for those of you who requested me to change the name...no...its a Christmas tree...not a holiday tree...bite me :p_

_thinking_

**Comlink**

_**O' Christmas Tree**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_Santa's comin to town._

She was five now, a complete vision of playfullness, beauty, and love. Something Major Lennox was glad to see since he was on leave for the holiday. He sat down in the kitchen putting together a little bike for his little girl in the morning. Of course it was going to be from Santa and not her parents. She already opened those as a family tradition.

Lennox stepped back from the bike and marveled at his work.

"Will...why are there pieces left out?" Sarah asked pointing at a few screws.

"Extra's hun...they're extras." He said and pulled her close.

"He's lieing again." Ironhide said as he lay back looking up at the sky.

"Oh its fine he always does that. I'll end up putting it together again for him. He couldn't even put his bow flex together without my help." She giggled as she turned on the radio so they could listen to some christmas music. The all to familiar song 'santa's coming to town' was playing. Ironhide purked up and looked at the radio.

"I just don't get it, you let this...human come into your house? What if he harms you? What if he kidnaps Annebell?" Ironhide asked.

"He's a very old legend Ironhide. He won't ever hurt anyone." Sarah said and winked at Lennox who chuckled.

"Yeah seriously who would wanna mistrust Santa? He gives presents to everyone and stuff." Will said and stretched.

"Well its getting late we better get to sleep before Santa gets here and finds us all awake.

"Goodnight Ironhide." Sarah said and blew him a kiss before going upstairs to check on Annebell and then go to sleep herself.

Lennox smiled at Ironhide who sat down on the lawn. "I'll stay here and protect you from this...Santa." He said and narrowed his optics at the sky. Lennox just chuckled as he too went upstairs.

'Optimus I'll be staying at the Lennox's tonight it would seem that a...person called Santa will be making an appearance and I wish to make sure the Lennox's will be safe.' He said over the comlink. Optimus just chuckled 'Alright Ironhide you do that.' He said and cut the link. He was probably recharging.

~Early the next morning~

"Uncle Ironhide...Uncle Ironhide look what Santa brought me." She ran outside in the snow that had fallin in the night. Ironhide snorted a few times and woke up. He looked around, his alarms didn't go off, he didn't hear anything, nothing to do with bells, or his alfactory senses didn't pick up the smell of peppermint, cookies, or raindeer fur. He sighed and looked around at Anne who was holding up a present.

"Here...Santa brought you this." She said and smiled. Ironhide picked up a huge pretty papered box. He opened it up to see new car wax, buttercloths, and carwash. He sighed and looked at Annebell.

"And you never saw him?"

"Uncle Ironhide...Santa's not a real person..."

"Not a...but your parents said..."

"Yeah I know what they say all the time. Sometimes I sneak out of my room to watch them put presents under the tree." Annebell said but put her fingers to her lips and winked.

"Don't tell them I know or they won't give me extra presents no more." She giggled.

" So he's not real...what is he then?"

"Grandma says he's the spirit that holds all the birthday parties for Jesus." Annebell smiled and rode her bike around.

"Annebell! Get back in here and put some cloths on your in your robe..."

"And she doesn't have any shoes on neither!" Ironhide yelled to Sarah who gasped and pulled Annebell inside.

"traitor." Annebell stuck her tongue out at him.

"All in the line of duty." He said smuggly and crossed his arms.

"Anything for you." He smiled. He said and pulled something from one of the panels on his armor and put it down on the porch for her. A little doll that looked almost like her. He scribbled something onto a note pinning it to the dolls dress. 'From Santa.'


	4. Together for the Holidays

Authors Notes: Yay another year goes by and I still love Transformers. Except this year I'm kinda preggers so I wanted to do something kinda cute with siblings. So here ya go. Have a safe holidays and I love you all :D

_**O' Christmas Tree**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Together for the Holidays**_

It was all he saw when he drove down the sloshy wet streets today. People with friends, with family, even some presenting rings to female humans who would all act surprised even though some of his neural readings showed that they weren't.

Some people walking through parks, down the streets, window shopping, kids talking to some…random stranger wearing a red suit with a white beard. Yup it was official…he hated this holiday.

But it wasn't the humans fault, it wasn't the color, or lights, or even the fresh smell of pine in the air. No, it was the fact that he couldn't join in on the holiday. Oh how he missed his brother and the way they were when they were young. He wished it would go back to those days again where his brother would just draw, or they would dance with some pretty femme. He knew those days would never come again.

The mech transformed and walked over the look out. The snow slowly falling around him and the sky was twilighting over his silver form making him look multicolored pastel.

He almost missed the sound of hydraulics when they came to his audios. He couldn't even see the bot on radar. It was probably his scout training that made him do that. Sometimes Bumblebee would accidentally forget to turn off his scramblers.

His long time friend sat down and looked at the sky. "Pretty?" He asked his vocals still hurt him greatly but he tried to keep it simple.

"I've seen better." Sideswipe said to the yellow bot.

"Yeah your brother made the best art I ever seen." Bumblebee slowly turned to Sideswipe. "hey why don't you come back to the base and party with us huh? Have enough fun for the both of you. Your brother would have like that." Bee said. For some reason it made Sideswipes spark flutter at the thought of a party. It was that sort of feeling that made him transform and follow Bumblebee back to the base.

The base was decorated by human holiday sparkling lights that nearly blinded the bots when they drove up. "Hey there boys. What do you think?" Mr. Witwicky said from the top of the base with have a squad of NEST Ops helping him put yet more lights onto the roof.

"Wow Mr. Witwicky…theres so many." Bumblebee said shielding his optics.

"Yeah well it was an accident. I ordered by bulk instead of by pack for the orphanage tree this year so I figured what the hell. The shop was paying for it anyways." Ron said and waved the young bots into the base.

"Hey look it's the young bots back from the big city."

'**Oh slag…Ironhide is drunk…**' Bumblebee comlinked to me before being pulled over to the large metal thing used as a couch. I didn't understand the use of a couch. It was something humans used. Our chairs didn't really have backs to them until Wheeljack showed up and made some…comfortable seating. Even one he called…a recliner. Many of times I have fallin asleep in the recliners in front of the monitors. So much so that Optimus banned the chair from being in there.

Sideswipe found a cube of energon in his hand from Jolt who was mixing up one of his 'you'll never remember this anyways' brew. He drank deeply from the cube before setting it back down and looked around the room. All the bots in here he's either known through his creator or he met while in the service. He had been down a fox hole or two with nothing but one hand grenade and a thought to Primus to keep them sane.

"Thinking of home?" the soft baritone voice asked and sat down next to him.

"Yeah." His voice was more scratched then normal. Transformers don't cry, but they do feel emotional pains, and this was one that Sideswipe wished no one would ever have to see.

"Me too." Optimus said which surprised Sideswipe greatly. He didn't know Optimus had a family he would miss. Oddly enough Sideswipe just thought Optimus was a god or something from the way he fights and came back to life when Sam saved him.

"You…have family?" He asked his leader.

"Oh yes, my spark mate is the femme commander."

_'of course…mate one of the higher ups as if anyone else was good enough.' _Sideswipe thought

"We knew each other long before we were commanders. We worked in an energon factory together."

_'Oh sweet Primus…Optimus worked as an energon farmer?'_ Sideswipe scoffed at that thought. The all to common human picture of Optimus laying on a bale of hay wearing a straw hat and noming on a piece of wheat filled his processor. It caused him to laugh out loud which caused Optimus to smile at the young mech.

"Is that funny?"

"Sir…don't get me wrong, its just the image of you being a human farmer that I'm thinking off…not that you have a mate." He said and nearly fell off the couch.

Optimus blinked and chuckled at that little joke and sighed. "But…Starscream killed her." The laughter died down immediately. He looked up at his commander who closed his optics at the thought. "All I have now is the memories that we shared together…and the thought that I still have family here. A family that I am thankful to have." He said patting Sideswipes shoulder.

"Whose your family here Optimus." The notion of Optimus having children among there ranks was kind of confusing to Sideswipe.

"All of my comrads are my family now." Optimus said leaning over and started to point to bots. "Ratchets the grumpy grandpa, Ironhides the drunkin Uncle, Jolt is the Uncle still in college, Arcee is the little sister, you and Bee are the brothers." Optimus said and leaned back again taking a drink of his energon.

"Okay who told you that slag?" Ironhide said stepping up behind the couch.

"Actually Sam said it, but it sounded good to me." Optimus said and laughed at the thought.

"Then…what are you?" Sideswipe said sort of bashfully.

"The proud father." Optimus said and shoved the old mech away from his drink because Jolt had cut him off.

Sideswipe looked around at his 'family' and sighed. "No matter the troubles, no matter how bad you are…"

"No matter how many pranks you pull on us." Ironhide threw in.

"We'll be here to back you up. Just like a real family." Optimus said and put his arm around Sideswipe proudly and then let go as quick as it started.

"Optimus…your so full of slag you know that. Your drunk aren't you." That voice…that beautiful voice I hadn't heard, thought I'd never hear again. I turned to look by the door where four bots stood. One of which…I thought I'd never see again. I slowly stood up and walked forward and put my hands ahead of me like I'd fall if I got to close. I reached up and trailed my fingers over his face plate.

"Sunny?" I felt my spark and his connect once again. It was my brother, the one I thought died back on Cybertron.

"Sup?" Earth slang already.

"Oh sweet Primus this is the best Christmas ever!" Sideswipe pretty much pounced his brother to the hard ground.

"What the slag is Christmas?"


	5. My Cold Skidplate

_**Authors Notes:**__ Hello everyone and here goes year five :D. Since TF3 brought in a new woman here goes something fun with her, Sam, and a newbe Mirage (You know the red one they called Dino...stupid Bay. So I'm going with the book. Which also means Wheeljack was Que.)_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**My cold Skidplate**_

It was fraggin cold and he wanted to go back inside the base where it was warm. Mirage pulled the scrap of cloth he picked up from the medbay. Ratchet gave that usual 'I don't approve of you...or those kids going outside' and he agreed...but the two newly weds were presistant...they wanted to ice skate. What was ice skating anyways.

Sam had told Carly that he knew the perfect spot where the ice was frozen solid and was peerfectly safe. Mirage groaned to himself as he shivered involentarily. He wondered why Bumblebee couldn't do his job...probably wheezled out of it by doing extra monitor duty was probably it. So Prowl had ordered him to do it.

They started walking through the forestry on the side of where Metroplex had landed. After being hit by every tree he tried to dodge. Soon they made it to a clearing with a good sized pond in the center.

His readings told him that the pond wasn't totally frozen like Sam had promised, but as long as they circled outside on the rim then they should be fine...but he was sure that he could probably also drive over the middle of it without it breaking so he just shrugged and sat down to watch them skate.

After about an hour of skating Mirage had discovered that Sam couldn't skate at all...as a matter of fact...how did the humans say it...he...sucked monkey balls...yes that was it. Mirage stood up and transformed and sped out onto the ice and started to drift drive around. He suddenly realized just why Sam wanted to do this...

Oh the wind in your face, the ice under your tires, the thrill of the speed, the sound of cracking ice.

...Sound of cracking...ice...oh slag...

Mirage squealed as he fell through the ice and landed none to ceremoniously at the bottom before transforming and jumping out. Sam was laughing so hard. At least he and Carly were at the other side of the pond when that happened.

"Dude...your face was priceless..."

"Sam thats not nice I'm sure he's freezing his skidplate off." Carly punched Sam in the arm lightly.

"Don't worry Carly these guys are okay with cold spaces. Optimus and the others went to Alaska a few months ago and they came back fine."

"Yeah well why is he shivering?" Carly asked pointing at Mirage

"Why Mirage...your starting to change color. You look good in white and blue."

"Ratchets going to kill me...specially for the bloody paint job." Mirage grumbled and stood up walking back towar the base.

"No seriously Mirage...you look good in blue and white." Carly admited.

A few minutes later they walked back into the base. Mirage headed straight for the racks to get warmed up. As he walked in he spotted himself in the mirror. He turned left, then right. Slowly nodding. He did look good in white and blue.


End file.
